


They're Lovely

by RavenGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Sweaters, Christmas day with Team Free Will, Fluff, Gen, inappropriate gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas day was supposed to be a simple. Sleep In. Eat the roast Dean made. Open the gifts they’d gotten each other (Sam’s pretty sure Dean got him another dildo) and then watch some football.<br/>What they didn’t count on was the excited angel at the ends of their beds at 6:13 in the morning, holding meticulously wrapped presents and nearly humming with excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> So I was gonna post this on Christmas but then I got horribly ill and didn't get to finish it until just now so enjoy your late Christmas fluff. This was vine inspired so it's kind of dumb?

            Christmas day was supposed to be a simple. Sleep In. Eat the roast Dean made. Open the gifts they’d gotten each other (Sam’s pretty sure Dean got him _another_ dildo) and then watch some football.

            What they didn’t count on was the excited angel at the ends of their beds at 6:13 in the morning, holding meticulously wrapped presents and nearly humming with excitement.

            “Cas what the hell?” Dean grunts as he’s herded, wrapped in a blanket toga and nothing else, to the thriftstore couch in the rec room.

            “It’s Christmas. Merry Christmas Dean.” Cas says with a slight smile, face lit by the glow of the Christmas tree. Sam’s curled up on one end of the couch, hair a wreck and mouth open as he snores quietly into the patched arm of the couch.

            “Got that. But it’s,” he squints at the clock on the wall “6 in the damn morning what’re your doin’ man?” he finishes on a groan as he drops on the couch next to Sam. He jolts awake and looks more amused than anything at their current predicament. Dean kicks at him halfheartedly.

            “You get up early on Christmas.” Cas offers knowledgably, setting his armful of presents under the tree and putting an ornament that had fallen off back on the tree with care.

            “Yeah, when you’re little, we’re like 40.” Dean’s head lolls as he tries to push Sam off the couch and Sam jams his feet even further into the cushions to keep from taking a spill.

            “Pshaw. You’re like 40, I’m a very supple 31-ish.” Sam mumbles, eyes slitting closed as he tries to become one with the couch.

            “Okay first off did you really just say ‘pshaw’? and Secondly; bitch _please_.” Dean jams his cold toes into Sam’s butt-crack and Sam yelps and shoves him most of the way off the couch. Cas nearly gets an eyeful but Dean’s comforter spares him from seeing Dean’s junk again. 

            “Boys.” Cas says sternly and they have the good sense to look a little abashed when they stop kicking at each other..

             “Dean, pants.” He uses his ‘angel of the Lord’ voice and Dean glares at nothing in particular before throwing the end of his blanket over his shoulder and sauntering from the room.

            Sam grins, a sleepy, malicious grin and steps on the end of Dean’s blanket.

            He goes down with a squeak and Sam laughs at the meaty thud Dean makes when he hits the floor.

            “You fuckin’ suck.” Dean grumbles, curling up on the floor and staying there.

            “That wasn’t very nice Sam.” Cas agrees, titling his head to the side and staring at Dean with mild concern.

            Sam laughs some more and stretches out on the couch, only his sleepy, smug face poking out from his blankets. “I don’t know why you guys are surprised; you keep forgetting that I was Satan for a while.”

            Dean chokes on a burst of laughter and starts wiggling towards the door and Cas looks like he doesn’t know how to deal with either of them. At least Sam has pants on.

            Dean slinks back in a little later with coffee and pants. He hands a cup to Sam. Sam considers it, watching the steam curl up with blatant desire “You spit in it?”

            “Yep.” Dean pops the ‘p’ and takes self-satisfied gulp of coffee as he settles on top of Sam’s legs.

            “Good.” Sam figures he has nothing to lose at this point and takes a drink. The first thing he gets is the life-bringing taste of coffee. The second thing is so much salt that he gags a little.

             “I’m too tired to care.” Sam says finally, resigned to his lot in life, and takes another sip. Cas shakes his head and eases it from his hand. Sam stares, at a loss, at Cas’ retreating back and doesn’t lose the mournful expression on his face until Cas returns with a fresh cup of coffee.

            When they’re about half-way through he deposits their first gifts in their laps and steps back to watch as they react just about the same. With confusion and a little bit of trepidation.

            “Do you not want to open your presents?” Cas asks a little uncertainly, standing solemnly by the tree he’d helped decorate.

            “’Course we do Cas, but you get to open yours first ‘cause you’re a guest.” Sam says, face buried in his cup. Dean nods in agreement, side-eyeing the suspicious lump on his lap. 

            “These two first and then I could open mine?” Cas complies and Dean tears into the Frozen wrapping paper while Sam sticks his finger between the tape flicks it open on one end. The ugliest and best Christmas sweater Dean has ever seen plops out onto his lap.

            It’s a vibrant shade of Christmas green, has a red and a gold ornament on it and just says ‘balls’ under the ornaments in all caps. Some of Cas’ anxiety fades away when a grin splits Dean’s face and he sets down his coffee to pull the sweater over his head and his worn AC/DC shirt.

            “It’s great Cas, thanks.” Dean chuckles, watching with interest as Sam shakes out the sweater with a resigned expression on his face. Sam’s sweater has a line of Moose all the way across and has so many Christmas-y patterns that it’s almost like taking an ice-pick to the eye.

            “Put it on.” Dean urges excitedly and Sam pulls the sweater over his head with little resistance. “Thanks Cas, it’s very nice.”

            “The woman at the thriftstore said that both of these are very “festive” and encourage the holiday spirit. I had to go to 7 different stores.” Cas says, looking very pleased with himself.

            “Don’t know about you Sammy, but I’m feelin’ pretty encouraged.” Dean snickers, bunching up the paper and tossing it at Sam. Sam bats it away before it hits and sets his paper on the coffee table.

            “I have never been more encouraged in my life.” Sam deadpans, pushing his hair out of his face and getting up for more coffee. When he comes back Cas is perched on the edge of the pool table and waiting to open his first present from Dean.

            Dean is watching barely restrained glee and Sam snaps a picture of the two of them after putting his phone on silent.

            “Kay, go ahead Cas.” Sam sets his coffee down and waits for the look on Cas’ face when he opens whatever tasteless gift Dean’s gonna give him.

He opens it almost delicately, nervous about his first Christmas gift, and smiles fondly as he removes it carefully. “You’re a tacky bitch.” Sam laughs, snapping a quick picture of e            ach of them.

             “The tackiest.” Dean agrees.

            It’s the kind of halo you make out of pipe cleaners but Cas smiles at him like it’s the best thing he’s ever received and settles it on his head. “Thank you Dean. I love it.”

            “It’s supposed to be a joke Cas.” Dean says, grinning like he thinks he’s funny. Sam rolls his eyes.

            “I understand that Dean.” Cas replies patiently, gold pipe cleaner halo wobbling as he levels Dean with a very Cas expression.

            The next present from Dean is a pair of purple fuzzy dice and Cas smiles that earnest smile that almost makes Dean wish he’d gotten him some actual presents. “These are wonderful Dean. Thank you very much.”

            “You are very welcome.” Dean says, a corner of his mouth quirking up as he salutes him with his coffee mug.

             Sam hands Cas one of the presents from him and Cas takes it by the handle. It dangles from one finger while Cas appreciates the holiday scene depicted on the bag. “Thank you Sam.”

            Cas pulls out the tissue and picks out his very own ugly Christmas sweater. It says ‘Happy Birthday Jesus’ under a stitched picture of Jesus wearing a party hat.

            Dean barks out a laugh when Cas holds it up “And I’m a tacky bitch.”

            “The tackiest.” He’s only a little sheepish and is about to tell Cas he doesn’t have to wear it when Cas shrugs out of his coat and unbuttons his shirt. He pulls on the sweater and then his coat and Dean makes sure to document the fond holiday memory.            

            “However tacky the both of you may be, I appreciate the gesture and my gifts.”

            Dean looks hurt by the unfounded accusation and Sam hands Cas his next present with an eye roll. It’s a small box and Cas opens it slowly, careful with the paper.

          Dean heaves a sigh and goes to say the thing but Sam slaps a hand over his mouth. “This ones from both of us.”

            Inside the box is a key and Cas purses his lips in confusion. “4th door down from mine, on the right.” Dean supplies after a beat of silence.

            The door Cas comes to is the same as any other door except it has a plaque that reads ‘The little angel that could’. When he opens the door there’s a bed and a dresser and on the walls, framed, are the few pictures Sam’s managed to take of them together and a couple of the shaky ones Dean took and Cas’ eyes burn.  

            When he comes back they’re mushed against each other on the couch.

            “Whatcha think?” Dean asks around a yawn.

            “It’s mine?”

            “All yours buddy.”

            “It’s the best thing I’ve ever been given.” Cas says with a raw kind of honesty and no one knows where to look for a minute or two until Dean tosses him a key ring.

            “Our turn.” Dean rubs his hands together and grabs one of his presents. It’s from Sam and he tears into like your freakin’ supposed to. It’s a new razor, he’d dropped the old one in the toilet on accident, and a nice one at that. He chuckles at Sam’s weak present game and wonders what the next thing could be.

            “The gift of a Christmas shave.” Sam mutters, scooting over to make room for Cas on the couch. He settles in, sitting almost stiff between the two of them, and watches them open their gifts.

            “Look at that hack-job.” Dean counters, gesturing to the general region of Sam’s head. Sam flips him off and tosses him another present. He tears into it after tossing Sam one of his.

             “You remembered” Dean crows delightedly when a shiny pair of nipple clamps slithers out of from the wrapping paper.

            “I’m shocked.” Sam replies in a tone that’s anything but shocked when he unwraps an 8 inch dildo. It’s a very nice pastel pink and Sam salutes Dean with it.

             “Knew you’d like it.” Dean grins. It wobbles obscenely and Cas pushes it absently away from his face. He looks anxious and Sam side-eyes his last gift from Cas with a little trepidation.

            Dean’s next gift to Sam is a huge bottle of lube and he cackles a little when Sam sits it next to his newest dildo. Sam opens his last gift from Cas, only a little nervous.

             It’s long and mostly slender and he really hopes it isn’t what he thinks it is. Getting a riding crop from an angel of the lord wouldn’t be one of the weirdest things that had ever happened to him, but it’d be up there.

            It isn’t what he thought it was and he stares, brows furrowed, at his lap.

            “I care about you. They’re pinecones on a stick.” Cas tugs at his collar and fumbles with his words before deciding on: “It- They’re lovely.”

            “You’re lovely,” he adds bashfully after a pause “I thought you might like them since you have so much in common and Dean said you enjoyed pinecones. Clearly I was misinformed.”

             Dean’s still chortling to himself, mostly because Cas had actually gotten Sam pinecones, and takes a picture of Sam with his pinecones.

             Sam has a glittery pinecone on a stick in each hand and pulls them back when Cas tries to take them.

            “I love them.” They’re literally glittery pinecones on a stick and he’s not sure what he’s gonna do with them, but they’re his.

            There’s a very uncertain pause and then: “Really?”

            “Really.” Sam affirms,

            Sam turns to his side and throws both arms around Cas in a crab-esque bear hug. Cas goes stiff him and then relaxes against him with a happy little sigh that makes Sam’s chest feel warm.    

            They both hear the obnoxious shutter-click of Sam’s phone and then Dean’s hauling them both down onto the couch for a dog-pile/bear hug. Which turns into them falling asleep with Cas sandwiched between. He finds, smooshed between his two most favorite humans, that he doesn’t mind all that much.


End file.
